Patricia Halliwell Trudeau
Peter Allen Halliwell is the frist born child of Prue and the oldest of the nex generation. Penny was not happy when she met him but was please with his middle name due the fact he was the frist male born in the warren line. He was born Peter Allen Hallwell. Early Life Peter was born on June 6, 1997 to Roger James and Prue Halliwell. He was born 3 weeks early. Prue told her grams she and Roger look at the Family Tree and she feel in love with her grandfather name and told Penny she and wanted to give that from her son's middle name. Penny bind his powers a week after he was born when Peter show signs of having them without Prue, Piper and Phoebe knowing. He was 9 months old when his great grams Penny die. He got his Powers back a year later same day his mother and aunts became the charmed ones. Childhood Peter grow up in the manor until he was 6 years old and was rasie by his mother Prue and his aunts Piper and Phoebe and later after Phoebe's death his new aunt Paige. Peter frist world was "demon" when he saw the wedigo page in the Book of Shadow. Phoebe taught a 1 year old Peter " the Woogyman spell" just in case it escape while he grown ups so he can use it she told Prue and Piper "Just in case were not there". He was baby sat by dan. He call astral Prue "Astral Mommy". He had a boy fairy friend name "Drake" when he was 3 years old whom he lost to a troll. He is scared of losing his mother and Barbs show him a demon killing Prue. Prue tell things him about Phoebe who die when Peter was 3 years old. He is scared of Shax becuse he saw Shax hurt his aunt Piper and his mother. Meet his grandma Patty at his aunt Piper's wedding. He meet his best friend Noah when he 4 years old at preschool. He like Paige after he meet her when he was 4 years old. He is little jealous of his younger half brother Phillip who was born when he was 5 years old. Have a good relationship with both her mother Prue and his step dad Andy but hates his father Roger and is cloest to his aunt Piper. Takes after his own mother Prue is always saying "you are just like me sweetie". Has a strong hate for the Elders for what they did to his aunt Piper frist he told his mom Prue "The elders are the real evil mommy not warlocks and demons". Do to his bigest fear is his mom dying he hates his mother and step father and uncle and aunts disguises for making him his cousins and brother and sister beliving they were dead and refuse to talk to them after. He learn Astral Projection when he was 12 years old. Relationships with Birth Father He grow up believing Andy was his dad. He was 7 when Prue told him that Andy was not his real dad. He meet his real father when he was at his 10th brithday. He told Roger "Andy is there for me and you know what he more of a father to me than you are, dad". Peter hates him for trying to taking him for his mom and step father. Peter saw how Roger was and didn't want him in his life. Peter told Victor "I hate Roger, he no dad" Victor told Peter he understand because Victor rember Prue's hatting him and told Peter "just like your mother use too hate me'. 2009 Witch Trial When the charmed ones travel to the years 2009 Piper and Prue meat a 12 years old boy name "Peter Allen". "Peter Allen" ofter to help Prue and Piper at frist the both did't wan't his help. As he was about to go Prue told "Peter Allen" she and Piper change thier minds. After Piper saw him figure use the power of Telekinesis on the gaurds chasing them she ask Peter Allen if he was her nephew he hush her and said "Aunt Piper, yes it me Peter Allen Halliwell" that made Piper to hug him. When Prue saw that Piper was hugging Peter Allen, Peter walked up to her and about to said "mom" but she told don't as she knew by getting a good look at that he was her son she hug him and kiss him on his cheeck. He was later capture by Nathaniel Pratt and was bruned at the sake right after his aunt Phoebe. When Piper and Prue was about to leave they trun around and they saw Peter about to be burn that make Piper yell "Pete!" and Prue who ran to him, with tears in her eyes said "My Baby!". Dark Future After Peter saw his younger cousin Melinda kill their uncle Kyle, Peter was mad. David, his and Patty's whitelighter told him to calm down. Afther he calm down he came up with a plan to change the future by going to the past. He said "Rachel and I will go". He ask Patty and Haliey to be in charge. But before he and Rachel made plans to leave they were interruped by Philip, he and Phil fought and after and was hit by Phil's Pyrokinesis and killed him Patty ran to him and his last words was "go with Rachel, Patty save Philip and Melinda". Good Future Gallery 316493 100289243417569 866301052 n.jpg|Newborn Peter PruewithChild.png|Peter age 1 year old with his mother Prue ImagesCAOEK9M9.jpg|Peter age 2 years old ImagesCAQ7I1N4.jpg|Peter age 3 years old Porsg01gf41azzo.jpg|Peter age 4 years old ImagesCAZMZBBS.jpg|Peter age 5 years old ImagesCA1VTR5R.jpg|Peter age 6 years old Peter 7.png|Peter age 7 years old Peter 8.png|Peter age 8 years old Images.jpg|Peter age 12 Peter.jpg|Peter age 32 years old in the good future ImagesCAV5ME0D.jpg|Peter's Grave in the dark future his age is unknown Category:Characters Category:2nd Generation Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches